Ein Versprechen, für den Fall der Fälle
by Sue Falkenkralle
Summary: Das Leben vieler ist wichtiger als das Wohlergehen eineseinzelnen Spock ST3 [Keine Sorge, die Story hat sonst nichts mit Star Trek zu tun, es passt halt nur...]


Titel: Ein Versprechen, für den Fall der Fälle...

Autor: Sue Falkenkralle  
  
Teil:1/?  
  
Main-Charas: Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, N. Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ron, Ginny, George und Fred Weasley

Warnings: Erstes Kapitel ziemlich Deprie, und meine Beta-Leserin meinte es währe sehr grausam... Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Welt gehört JKR, mir gehört der Plot Kommentar: Inspiriert ist diese Geschichte von dem 10 Kapitel von Bookwitch's ‚Learn to know the Moon', tolle Geschichte, die zwar an sich nicht viel mit meiner zu tun hat, aber alle Werwolf-Fans die gut genug in englisch sind, lesen sollten! Und.. 

**Review nicht vergessen!!!! **

Zeit: 1996

* * *

Ein Versprechen, für den Fall der Fälle...

Mad Eye Moody sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Die vier jüngsten Weasley Kinder saßen zusammengedrängt in der Ecke, gegenüber der Tür. Nicht weit von ihnen saßen Tonks und Shacklebolt. Neben Moody hockte Lupin, der seit Stunden nicht mehr vom Boden aufgeblickt hatte Es war still in der Zelle, die sich die acht Zauberer und Hexen nun schon seit drei Tagen und zwei Nächten teilten.

Am Anfang war Snape noch bei ihnen gewesen, aber die Todesser hatten ihn schon am ersten Tag geholt, seitdem hatten sie nichts mehr von ihm gesehen oder gehört. Das letztere sah der alte Auror als gutes Zeichen. Wenn sie den Spion umgebracht hatten, dann war es wenigstens nicht ZU schmerzvoll gewesen. Und wenn er noch lebte, dann hatten sie ihn bis jetzt zumindest noch nicht gefoltert.

Aus Reflex heraus, versuchte Alastor auf die andere Seite der Tür zu sehen, nur um wieder daran erinnert zu werden, dass dort, wo sein magisches Auge gewesen war, nun bloß noch ein Loch klaffte.

Der Orden hatte einen Fehler gemacht, einen, den sie sich nicht hätten erlauben dürfen. Niemand von ihnen hatte geahnt, dass der letzte Bluterbe der Blacks automatisch über den Zugang zur alten Familienvilla informiert wurde, wenn der vorherige starb. Genauso wenig wie sie gewusst hatten, dass dieser Erbe ausgerechnet der junge Malfoy war. Natürlich war der kleine Klugscheißer zuerst kein Problem für sie gewesen, vor allem, da er alleine gekommen war. Hatte wahrscheinlich Ausschau nach einem Platz, um seine eigenen Intrigen ohne das Wissen seines Vaters spinnen zu können, gehalten.

Moody würde nie die Regeln der Reinblutfamilien verstehen. Sie spielten sich gegeneinander aus, Kinder planten Morde hinter dem Rücken ihrer Eltern, Ehepaare verfluchten sich, wenn sie einander nicht mehr nützlich waren... Aber als Lucius Malfoy, wer weiß wie, Wind davon bekam, dass sein Sohn vom Orden gefangenen genommen worden war, reagierte er augenblicklich. Alastor vermutete der ältere Slytherin hatte durch irgendeinen Zauber sicher gestellt gehabt, dass er seinen verzogenen Nachkömmling überall finden konnte. Zusammen mit über fünfzig Todesessern griff er das Hauptquartier des Ordens an.

Sie hatten keine Chance gehabt.

Und nun saßen sie hier in ihrer Zelle und hatten seit die Wachen Snape geholt hatten nichts mehr von der Außenwelt gehört. Tonks hatte am zweiten Tag die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass ihre Feinde sie vielleicht einfach nur aushungern wollten.

Gerade als Moody antworten wollte, dass sie vorher verdursten würden, machte Lupin zum ersten Mal seit sie in den Kerker gesperrt worden waren den Mund auf.

„Euch ist klar, dass Morgen Nacht Vollmond ist?"

Fred und George hatten sich in ihrer Ecke beschützend vor Ron und Ginny gestellt, Tonks Haar war kreideweiß geworden, und Kingsley hatte noch einmal nach Fluchtwegen gesucht.

* * *

Fred, konnte die Angst in Georges Augen sehen, als würde er in einen Spiegel gucken. Er wollte schreien, Lupin packen und schütteln bis er sagte, dass er gelogen hatte.

Aber ein Blick auf seine jüngeren Geschwister hielt ihn davon ab. Charlie war nicht hier, Bill war nicht hier und Percy, über ihn wollte er jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken. Damit waren er und George die ältesten Weasleys hier. Ron und Ginny Angst zu machen hatte keinen Zweck.

Nervös dachte er nach, aber nach ein paar Sekunden merkte er, das er nicht nach einem Ausweg suchte, sondern nach einer Möglichkeit die gespannte Stimmung zu lockern. Das würde ihnen jetzt nicht helfen! Was machten sie eigentlich hier? Das Einzige, was er und sein Zwillingsbruder gut konnten, war Schabernack. Wie hatten sie je glauben können, dem Orden zu nützen?

Wieder sah er sich um. Mad-Eye war ein Kriegsheld, er hatte unzählige schwarze Magier und Hexen nach Askaban geschickt.

Kingsley mit seiner ruhigen und manchmal einschüchternen Art, stand Moody nur in Alter und Erfahrung nach.

Und wenn er sich an die Leichtigkeit erinnerte, mit der Lupin mit jeder Kreatur, mit der sie sich hatten abplagen müssen, fertig geworden war, dann war er sich sicher das auch sein ehemaliger Lehrer seinen Teil leisten konnte.

Schaudernd dachte Fred an den Irrwicht zurück. Wie plötzlich zwischen ihm und George eine Leiche lag, die für alle anderen wohl ausgesehen haben mussten wie sie beide.

Aber nicht für sie. Der Irrwicht hatte ihre Ängste kombiniert, sie waren zu dicht bei einander stehen geblieben. Fred hatte auf den ersten Blick gesehen, dass es nicht Georges Leichnam war, auch ohne die Tatsache, dass sein Bruder lebendig und heil neben ihm gestanden hatte. Genauso wie er gesehen hatte, dass er es nicht selbst war.

Das hatte sie davor bewahrt bei der Aufgabe durchzufallen. Was da vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag war eine billige Kopie ihrer Gesichtszüge, weder ganz der eine, noch ganz der andere. Aber nur sie konnten den Unterschied sehen.

Sie, und natürlich ihre Mutter.

Mum...

Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen solche Angst um sie alle gehabt. Und nun würden sie vier nicht nach Hause kommen und es gab nichts, was er tun konnte...

Verdammt sogar Tonks hatte eine Auroren Ausbildung hinter sich!

Er fühlte wie sein Bruder ihn leicht am Arm berührte und sah ihn abermals an.

Sie hatte Hogwarts vielleicht nicht mit UTZ abgeschlossen, noch waren sie kampferprobt. Aber sie wollten helfen!

Das musste doch auch zählen! Oder?

* * *

Kingsley tastete langsam die Wände ab. Er wusste, dass er bei der ersten Durchsuchung nach ihrer Ankunft nichts übersehen hatte, er machte seine Arbeit gründlich. Genauso wie er wusste, dass er bei der Zweiten nichts übersehen hatte. Und bei der Dritten.

Die Wände waren kalt und brüchig. Aber auch brüchige Wände konnten einen mit Leichtigkeit halten, wenn sie einen Meter dick waren.

Er musste sich klar machen, dass, wenn sie keine Hilfe von Außen kriegen würden, er in diesem Raum sterben würde. Und nicht durch die Hand eines Feindes, sondern eines Freundes, den er zu triefst zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Der-der-nicht... Voldemort musste sich köstlich amüsieren.

Die finsteren Gedanken beisete schiebend, tastete er sich weiter.

* * *

‚Ich bin ein Auror. Ich bin ein Auror. Ich bin ein Auror....' Wie ein Mantra wiederholte Tonks diesen Satz immer wieder und wieder. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Sie musste.

Und sie würde ruhig bleiben! Als fünfzig Todesser den Grimmauldplatz 12 überfallen hatten, hatte sie da auch nur einen Moment gezögert? Als sie losgerannt waren, um Harry und den andern im Ministerium beizustehen, warfen ihr da die Knie weich geworden? Nein, Niemals!

‚_Aber das hier ist anders.'_ flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Ja, das war ihr natürlich klar. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich, sie waren alle schwach, nach drei Tagen ohne Essen, und selbst unter besten Vorrausetzungen, konnte ein Werwolf...

‚_Nein.'_

Nein?

‚_Das ist nicht der Grund, wieso es dieses Mal anders ist.'_

Nein?

Tonks dachte zurück, an ihre ersten Tage im Orden. Lupin hatte sie, als Einzige, die noch nicht Bescheid wusste, beiseite genommen und ihr seine ‚Situation' erklärt. Sie war schockiert gewesen! Seit ihrer Kindheit, seit ihre Mutter ihr die ‚Familiengeschichte' erzählt hatte, hatte sie sich geschworen, sich von dunkler Magie fernzuhalten. Und nun sollte sie mit einem WERWOLF zusammenarbeiten?! Mit einem der dunkelsten Kreaturen die es überhaupt gab?!

Remus hatte nur traurig gelächelt, als er ihren Schrecken sah, und hinzugefügt, dass er verstehe und ihr erklärt, sollte er jemals vergessen den Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen, oder aus seinem Käfig ausbrechen, sie ihn ohne zu Zögern töten sollte.

In diesem Moment war sie gewachsen. In diesem Moment waren aus schwarz und weiß viele verschiedene Grautöne geworden.

Und nun wurde ihr klar wieso dieses Mal alles anders war.

Es war nicht die größere Gefahr. Es war nicht das Fehlen von Zauberstäben.

Es war die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nie verletzen wollte, egal in welcher Gestalt.

Es war...

‚_Liebe?'_

* * *

Für lange Zeit hatte niemand mehr gesprochen. Ihr Gefängnis war an drei Wänden mit großen, hoch oben an der Decke angebrachten, vergitterten und verfluchten Fenstern versehen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit dem Mondlicht aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die Sonne war unter gegangen. In wenigen Minuten würde das erste, silberne Licht durch die Eisenstreben fallen.

„Du erinnerst dich?"fragte Remus Alastor schließlich mit tonloser Stimme. Dieser wusste genau, wovon der jüngere Mann sprach. Er selbst hatte den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken könne. Er hasste es! Er verabscheute sich selbst dafür.

Aber er war verantwortlich, und die anderen vertrauten ihm. Immer wachsam! Es war Krieg und im Krieg musste man Opfer bringen!

Das erste Mondlicht viel durch die Fenster. Shacklebolt sah Moody an und seine Augen weiteten sich. Kingsley wusste also, was kommen würde.

Ein Nicken vom Ältesten und Vernarbtesten der anwesenden Ordensanhängern, und er wies die Weasley Kinder und Tonks an, in die Ecke zu gehen, und sich umzudrehen.

Auch er selbst hielt seien Blick starr auf die Wand gerichtet.

Moody sah auf Remus herab, und musste an den neuzehnjährigen, schüchternen Jungen mit dem entschlossenen Blick denken, der hinter James Potter und Sirius Black gestanden, eine Hand auf die zitternde Schulter seines kleinen Freundes Peter Pettigrew gelegt und zusammen mit den anderen gefordert hatte, trotz ihre Jugend in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen zu werden.

Vielleicht hätten sie nicht nachgeben sollen. Vielleicht...

Hör auf!

Es war zu spät für diese Gedanken, zu spät etwas zu ändern. Gelbgraue Augen blickten in ein einzelnes blaues. Tränen rannen Lupins Wangen herab, von denen Alastor nicht wusste ob sie von Trauer, Wut oder Verzweifelung kamen, doch ein tapferes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Moody legte einen Arm um Remus Schultern und konnte sein Zittern durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung spüren.

Der Mann neben ihm war kein Junge mehr. Er hatte durch einen Krieg gelebt, und hatte mutig in einem Zweiten gekämpft. Sie hatten zusammen die Leichen der Prewetts geborgen und waren mehrmals nur knapp der Gefolgschaft des dunklen Lords entkommen. Nein, niemand von den alten Kämpfern hatte auch nur das kleinste bisschen Kindlichkeit behalten können.

Ein Strahl des Mondes berührte den Boden vor Remus Füßen...

„Danke, Alastor..."

... und glitt weiter auf den Werwolf zu.

Lupin versteifte sich, Moody verstärkte seinen Griff um ihn.

Dann begann Remus zu schreien.

* * *

Kingsley starrte stur auf die Wand. Krampfhaft bemüht, dem Geschehen hinter sich keine Beachtung zu schenken. Hinter sich konnte er hören wie Remus Moody dankte.

Dann begannen die Schreie.

Es schien Minuten zu dauern bis die markerschütternd Schmerzensschreie anfingen, sich langsam in ein wölfisches Heulen verwandelten.

Ein laute Knacken, wie von gebrochen Knochen, dann Stille.

So trafen sich die drei wahren Rummtreiber also nun wieder...


End file.
